


Galeotta fu L'Amortentia

by Bethesda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Non-canon Amortentia, Potterlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il TC&TH Secret Santa 2014/15, seguendo il prompt di Lisettola "Ballo & primo bacio".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galeotta fu L'Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisettola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisettola/gifts).



> Abbiate pietà. È la mia prima potterlock e la prima ff su Sherlock che scrivo da un anno a questa parte. Ho riletto, ma molto velocemente, e potrebbero esserci ripetizioni ed errori di sintassi. Nel caso, segnalateli.  
> Buona lettura!

**Galeotta fu l’Amortentia**  
   
   
Molly non pensava sarebbe finita in questo modo: aveva preparato tutto alla perfezione, secondo il consiglio delle altre ragazze. Aveva passato due settimane a rimuginare sul fatto, in una continua incertezza sul da farsi, finché, alla fine, non si era decisa.  
Che fosse giusto o meno, sarebbe stato solo temporaneo: Sherlock avrebbe bevuto come al solito il suo tè in sala grande, e, come spesso era solita fare per gentilezza, sarebbe stata lei a servirglielo.  
Dalla loro ultima visita ad Hogsmeade, dove era riuscita, grazie a una amica, a ottenerla sotto banco, aveva continuato a portare in tasca la piccola ampolla di liquido trasparente, ritrovandosi spesso a giocherellare con essa durante i momenti di noia o nervosismo.  
L’aveva aperta una sola volta: profumava come la sala comune sotto Natale, con un lieve sentore di cannella  
Sherlock avrebbe bevuto il suo tè corretto all’Amortentia, e anche se l’effetto sarebbe svanito in poche ore, sarebbe bastato al ragazzo per rendersi conto che, effettivamente, l’amava.  
   
Dentro se stessa aveva più volte pensato quanto questa azione fosse disperata, ma il continuo spronare della compagne l’aveva convinta.  
   
Essendo domenica, avrebbe avuto tutto il pomeriggio per godersi l’effetto della pozione.  
  
Fu con sua immensa gioia che lo ritrovò seduto al suo solito posto vicino al caminetto, intento a scrivere su di una piccola pergamena, mentre un allocco tubava avvinghiato al bracciolo, cercando di attirare l’attenzione del padrone.  
  
  
   
«Scrivi ai tuoi?»  
   
   
Sherlock non distolse lo sguardo dal pizzino finché non ebbe finito di scrivere. Poche righe, notò Molly, ma non chiese altro.  
   
«Non essere sciocca: manca ancora qualche settimana a Natale».  
   
Richiamò a sé l’uccello, legandogli alla zampa il pezzo di pergamena e lasciando che questo spiccasse il volo attraverso l’unica finestra aperta.  
   
«Rispondevo a una lettera di John».  
   
Molly si ritrovò a sbattere le ciglia più volte con rapidità.  
   
«È via da Hogwarts?»  
   
Fu il turno di Sherlock di fissarla, anche se il suo risultò essere uno sguardo più sconsolato che confuso come quello della ragazza.  
   
«Certo che no».  
   
«E allora perché--»  
   
Sherlock sbuffò.  
   
«Perché dovrei muovermi dalla sala comune, specialmente in una giornata in cui è praticamente vuota, solo per dire cose che il mio gufo può recapitare per me?»  
   
«Per il piacere di parlare faccia a faccia con quella persona», disse lei con un sorriso imbarazzato, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
   
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle, lasciando che i ricci neri si andassero a posare scomposti sulla fronte.  
   
«Sopravvalutato».  
   
   
Fu solo allora che Molly si ricordò del suo piano.  
   
   
«Un—gradisci un tè? Il bollitore è già sul fuoco e me ne sarei comunque fatta uno io».  
   
Concedendosi un istante di esitazione, Sherlock annuì, alzando lo sguardo verso la finestra, in attesa del ritorno del proprio gufo.  
   
   
A Molly tremavano le mani: mise la quantità adatta di zucchero per entrambi, aggiunse il latte e infine, in un’unica tazza, lasciò scivolare la pozione.  
   
Quando tornò accanto a Sherlock per porgergliela, non poté fare a meno di notare quanto lui fosse distratto, lo sguardo verso l’alto, in attesa della risposta dell’amico.  
   
Si scordò di tornare a prendere la propria tazza e rimase a fissare il compagno corvonero, che aveva portato il tè alle labbra solo dopo aver mormorato un rapido ringraziamento.  
Vide le narici del ragazzo allargarsi nell’annusare la bevanda e un brivido le corse lungo la schiena: Sherlock era troppo intelligente per lasciarsi ingannare da un trucco del genere. Si sarebbe subito accorto della strana fragranza del tè, e non avrebbe mai bevuto un qualcosa del genere. Ormai convinta della fallacità del proprio piano, si era appoggiata sul bordo del tavolo alle proprie spalle, lo sguardo basso, pronta a ricevere una lavata di capo su quanto il suo comportamento fosse stato sciocco e infantile, oltre che facilmente prevedibile, quando, con sua enorme sorpresa, si rese conto che Sherlock stava sorseggiando la bevanda, lo sguardo sempre fisso sulla finestra.  
   
Con il cuore che le rimbombava nel petto, si portò davanti alla sua poltrona, lo sguardo speranzoso e le gote arrossate.  
   
«Sherlock, stai bene?»  
   
Costui si alzò inaspettatamente, trovandosi faccia a faccia con la giovane, ormai costretta a tenere le mani nelle tasca della toga a causa del tremore alle mani.  
   
«Magnificamente, Molly. Un tè delizioso, come al solito».  
   
Deglutì, gli occhi persi in quelli di Sherlock.  
   
«Mi domandavo», cominciò lei, «se ti andasse di fare una passeggiata al lago».  
   
«Senza dubbio», rispose subito il ragazzo, mozzando il fiato di Molly. Non si aspettava certo che l’effetto della pozione fosse così repentino.  
   
«Vado subito a cercare John», e, senza aspettare che lei percepisse appieno il significato di quelle parole, corse fuori dalla stanza, cappotto pesante alla mano e sciarpa nera e blu avvolta intorno al lungo collo.  
   
   
   
   
\---  
   
John sussultò quando, uscito dalla torre di Grifondoro, si ritrovò il proprio amico davanti, intento a litigare con la Signora Grassa.  
   
«Sherlock, cosa--».  
   
«Giovanotto», sbottò la custode dell’entrata, «Suppongo che questo ragazzaccio sia un tuo amico».  
   
Sbattendo le palpebre con aria confusa, John si ritrovò a far rimbalzare lo sguardo fra il quadro e il giovane corvonero.  
   
«Sì, è un mio amico, ma--»  
   
«Allora dovresti ben sapere che non sono ammessi stranieri nella nostra casa, specialmente se questi tentano di indovinare la parola d’ordine».  
   
   
«Non ho “tirato a indovinare”: ho detto la parola giusta», intervenne Sherlock. «E se davvero funzionasse a dovere mi avrebbe lasciato entrare, dal momento che--».  
   
Fu John a intervenire, scusandosi rapidamente con la Signora Grassa, alle cui gote erano appena state aggiunte diverse pennellate di porpora, e trascinando via l’amico, che sembrava intenzionato a cercare di perdere punti, visto che la donna non avrebbe esitato ad urlare, se fosse stato necessario.  
   
Ormai lontani dalla torre, in uno dei corridoi freddi e vuoti del castello, finalmente John si voltò a guardare l’amico, lasciando andare il suo polso sottile, che aveva tenuto stretto durante la loro breve fuga.  
   
«Si può sapere cosa ti è venuto in mente?! Sai benissimo che non puoi entrare nella mia casa, anche se sai la parola d’ordine!»  
   
   
«Mi sembrava la cosa più ovvia da fare, dal momento che la tua risposta via gufo è eccessivamente lenta», rispose il corvonero, come se l’aver tentato di infrangere una delle regole della scuola fosse una routine piuttosto banale.  
   
John rinunciò. Non ne valeva la pena: nonostante il suo amico fosse estremamente brillante, sembrava non comprendere le basilari norme di convivenza e rispetto nei confronti degli altri studenti, e in special modo in quelli dell’amico stesso.  
   
   
«Ti avevo appena mandato Rufus quando ho deciso di scendere per venirti incontro. Quindi devi averlo o ricevuto o intercettato, sennò non saresti qui».  
   
«Non cercare di dedurre logicamente i miei movimenti: non ti riesce per niente bene. E comunque no, non ho ricevuto il tuo gufo. Sono qui di mia spontanea volontà».  
   
«Anche perché», borbottò il grifondoro, «nella mia lettera non c’era nulla che potesse indurti a tentare di intrufolarti nella mia casa, dal momento che ti ho scritto di vederci davanti ai segnapunti».  
Scrollando le spalle, come per scacciare via quelle parole, John riprese a concentrarsi su Sherlock, questa volta seriamente incuriosito.  
   
«Posso sapere dunque perché tanto impeto nel volermi vedere?»  
   
«Semplicemente mi mancavi».  
   
La sensazione che una scarica elettrica fosse partita da in mezzo ai suoi occhi per poi ridiscendere lungo la spina dorsale, fino a gettarsi ai suoi piedi, lo rese momentaneamente muto.  
Sicuramente aveva appena capito male: Sherlock non avrebbe mai ammesso candidamente una cosa del genere.  
   
«Come scusa?»  
   
«Avevo voglia di vederti, e la tua assurda lentezza nel rispondere ai messaggi mi stava facendo sprecare tempo prezioso, così ho deciso di precederti e raggiungerti qui».  
   
John non osò ribattere: scrutò il ragazzo con aria circospetta, cercando un qualche segno di beffa.  
   
«Cos’è», domandò infine, «un altro dei tuoi esperimenti?»  
   
Sherlock scosse la testa in segno di diniego, e, inaspettatamente, fece alcuni passi in direzione di John, quant bastava perché la distanza fra i due si annullasse.  
   
 «Andiamo al lago».  
   
John domandò perché mai l’amico volesse andare lì, e non poté fare a meno di mantenere lo sguardo dell’amico mentre lo domandava. Sherlock gli era estremamente vicino, a pochi centimetri, e gli sarebbe bastato poco per poter sentire su di sé il suo respiro. Il tutto era estremamente imbarazzante, ma se l’intenzione del corvonero era quella di sfidarlo –in un modo alquanto bislacco – non si sarebbe certo tirato indietro.  
   
«Saremo lontani dagli sguardi altrui».  
   
Ecco, pensò John, sarebbero andati a fare qualcosa di pericoloso, dannoso e probabilmente illegale all’interno delle mura del castello. Non che fosse una novità, ma Sherlock non si era mai comportato così prima di allora, e, oltre a una sincera dose di irritazione, tutto ciò infondeva in John una certa curiosità.  
   
A raddoppiare questa sensazione, il fatto che l’amico, per costringerlo ad incamminarsi, lo prese per mano.  
John si sentì avvampare, ma non fece nulla per districarsi dalla presa dell’amico, e lasciò che questo lo conducesse.  
   
Forse per l’eccessivo freddo, forse per mera fortuna, non incrociarono nessuno nella loro rapida discesa verso l’ingresso. Anche appena fuori dalle porte si potevano notare le impronte nella neve di gruppi di studenti o di coppie che si allontanavano verso le parti più disparate del parco, così John non si soprese quando notò Sherlock scegliere un percorso ancora non battuto.  
   
Il lago era increspato da onde placide, e al largo si potevano notare i tentacoli della piovra gigante contorcersi nell’acqua gelida. Lungo le sponde non vi era nessuno, se non un gruppo di studenti, intenti ad allontanarsi da questo, probabilmente a causa del freddo pungente.  
Non soffiava un alito di vento, e benché l’aria fosse cristallina a causa del gelo, era piacevole godere della sensazione dell’aria fredda che invadeva i polmoni.  
Sherlock sembrava non badare alla natura che li circondava, e non aveva accennato per un solo istante a lasciare la mano di John. Costui, quando se ne accorse, non riuscì a non far rimbalzare lo sguardo dalle loro dita intrecciate agli occhi dell’amico, fissi su di lui.  
   
«Dunque? Cosa siamo venuti a fare qui? Hai scoperto qualcosa di nuovo riguardo a Moriarty?», domandò il grifondoro, lasciando la mano dell’amico e cercando di dissimulare l’imbarazzo.  
   
«Nulla di tutto ciò».  
   
«Dunque cosa? Un traffico di puffole pigmee come quello dell’anno scorso? Devi ammettere che fu parecchio divertente».  
   
Una risata uscì fuori dalla bocca di John, seguita da una nuvola di vapore.  
Il sorriso sulle sue labbra andò a congelarsi quando notò su di sé lo sguardo di Sherlock, freddo e concentrato, come se lo stesse analizzando.  
   
«Cosa?», domandò. «Ho detto qualcosa di male?»  
   
Fu repentino: Sherlock fece il passò necessario ad eliminare la distanza fra loro e fu sopra di lui, lo sguardo sempre su John, le mani guantate aggrappate al bavero del suo cappotto.  
Il grifondoro sussultò e fece per ritrarsi, ma Sherlock lo teneva stretto a sé. Non che fosse imprigionato, ma non voleva fuggire, e non si trattava più di semplice curiosità.  
Sentiva il proprio cuore in gola, nelle orecchie, a offuscare ogni suo pensiero eccessivamente complesso, e lasciando spazio unicamente per un “ _Sherlock Holmes sta per baciarmi_ ”.  
La condensa che usciva dalle loro labbra si andava ad unire, per poi svanire rapidamente nel gelo di quella giornata invernale, e non lasciava altro che il suono del loro respiro in mezzo al silenzio imposto dalla neve.  
Erano così vicini che riuscivano ad avvertire il tepore emesso rispettivamente dal corpo dell’altro, e i tutto sembrava eccessivamente perfetto e immobile, come se il tutto si fosse fermato unicamente per lasciare che i due si concedessero tutto il tempo di cui avevano bisogno.  
   
John non era omosessuale. Lo aveva ribadito più volte nei confronti di chi lo riteneva tale, specialmente verso Sherlock; aveva avuto più di una ragazza, anche all’interno della scuola stessa, anche se ogni sua relazione era stata eccessivamente breve per poter essere considerata importante.  
Eppure in quell’istante non si sarebbe sottratto per nulla al mondo al tocco del suo amico, che sembrava indeciso sul come procedere; anzi, in un istante di lucidità ammise a se stesso che non aspettava altro da almeno cinque anni.  
   
   
Avvertì la mano del ragazzo sul suo volto, in un tocco gentile e delicato che gli strinse il cuore, e chiuse gli occhi.  
Sentiva su di sé il fiato di Sherlock, sempre più vicino e caldo, e non poté trattenersi dal spingersi un po’ più avanti con il corpo, verso quello dell’amico che continuava a tenerlo stretto.  
   
Si aspettò di avvertire su di sé le labbra dell’amico, prima delicate e poi sempre più bramose di quel contatto che entrambi attendevano. Avrebbe voluto colmare quello spazio che li separava, ma dovette forzare se stesso per non rovinare quel momento di sincerità che probabilmente Sherlock stava forzando.  
Così attese.  
Finché, inaspettatamente, avvertì parole roche dell’amico uscire dalla sua bocca.  
   
«John Watson, io ti--»  
   
Non gli concesse di terminare la frase. Con un movimento rapido riuscì a spingerlo a terra, forzando con le gambe sulle sue ginocchia non pronte e premendo una mano sul petto gli fece perdere l’equilibrio. La neve attutì la caduta del ragazzo, e John fu presto su di lui, la mano ancora a bloccare il petto e lo sguardo eccessivamente contrariato.  
   
«Sei stato incantato».  
   
   
\----  
   
   
In infermeria venne confermata l’ipotesi di John: Sherlock era sotto il controllo dell’Amortentia e sembrava averne bevuta abbastanza da essere costretto a passare la nottata fuori dal dormitorio, per essere sicuri che non andasse in giro a molestare altri studenti – John non osò ammettere all’infermiera che tutte le attenzioni fino ad ora erano state dirette unicamente a lui.  
   
John cercò di stare il più lontano possibile da lui per il resto della giornata, riflettendo sul comportamento dell’amico e su chi potesse essere stato a servirgli la pozione.  
   
Certo, Sherlock era un ragazzo particolare: a parte pochi altri studenti, non era intenzionato a intrattenersi con gli altri inquilini del castello, e John era l’unica persona con cui spendeva la maggior parte del proprio tempo. Forse era un effetto collaterale dell’Amortentia: che cos’era l’amicizia, se non una forma blanda e non fisica dell’amore? Forse la pozione non aveva fatto altro che intensificare l’unico vero e proprio sentimento di amicizia del ragazzo, e ciò lo aveva spinto a comportarsi come se fosse innamorato di lui. Certo, aveva senso.  
   
Lasciatosi convincere da questa spiegazione, decise di concentrarsi su chi potesse essere il responsabile di tale scherzo:  
una delle ipotesi era il suo stesso amico. Avrebbe potuto benissimo decidere di testare la pozione per vedere su se stesso i risultati, ed effettivamente questa sembrava estremamente probabile;  
Moriarty, forse cercando di renderlo vulnerabile, aveva fatto in modo che qualcuno gli servisse la sostanza, magari mischiata a qualche dolce o bevanda. Ma Sherlock, prima del repentino cambiamento, aveva passato parecchio tempo a scambiare missive via gufo con lui, rimanendo nella propria sala comune. Ciò rendeva l’ipotesi di Moriarty impossibile, a meno che non vi fossero degli infiltrati. Certo, molti mal sopportavano Sherlock all’interno della sua stessa casa, ma, se il suo amico aveva ragione,  _una volta eliminato l’impossibile, ciò che resta, per quanto improbabile, deve essere la verità._  
   
\---  
   
Molly non riusciva a reggere lo sguardo severo del proprio amico.  
Era riuscito a scovarla in biblioteca, alla ricerca di qualcosa che perlomeno attenuasse gli effetti dell’Amortentia; fin da subito aveva capito il perché lui si trovasse lì.  
   
«Poteva succedere chissà cosa! Per Merlino, Molly, sei sempre stata così assennata: perché mai hai voluto usare una pozione così potente e illegale su Sherlock?! Poteva accadere qualsiasi cosa: avrebbe potuto essere una truffa! O, peggio, Sherlock avrebbe potuto cominciare ad andare in giro per il castello cercando di baciare chiunque gli capitasse a tiro!»  
   
 _Il ché_ , pensò,  _era essenzialmente ciò che era successo_.  
   
La ragazza era estremamente abbattuta: lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie scarpe, si contorceva le mani e non sapeva come rispondere.  
   
«Mi dispiace», mormorò infine. «In cuor mio pensavo che se ne sarebbe accorto subito e che sarebbe finita lì».  
   
John si sentì incredibilmente in colpa: quella ragazza era davvero innamorata di Sherlock, ed era stata disposta ad utilizzare addirittura un trucco per poter finalmente avere qualche risultato.  
Rilassò le spalle e sospirò, posando una mano sulla spalla della giovane.  
   
«Mi dispiace. Sono stato duro. L’importante è che Sherlock ora stia bene e che tu non sia stata scoperta».  
   
La sentì tirare su con il naso e gli si strinse maggiormente in cuore quando la scoprì sull’orlo di una crisi di pianto, dovuta maggiormente alla paura che Sherlock si potesse essere fatto male in quello scherzo sciocco che per il fatto di essere stata colta in flagrante da John.  
   
   
\---  
   
Il giorno dopo le lezioni della mattina costrinsero i grifondoro e i corvonero a non incontrarsi, se non nella sala grande per pranzo. Quando John entrò nell’enorme stanza, il suo sguardo andò subito al tavolo dell’amico, e lo sconforto di non trovarlo seduto con i suoi compagni lo spinse a iniziare a mangiare svogliatamente, mentre Greg, seduto accanto a lui, tentava di trascinarlo nella conversazione.  
   
Il giovane grifondoro si risvegliò dal proprio torpore solo quando una nota testa riccioluta comparve all’ingresso della stanza: all’apparenza Sherlock stava bene. I loro sguardi si erano quasi subito incrociati e bastò un cenno di capo del corvonero perché John decidesse di alzarsi e uscire dalla sala, seguendolo.  
Lo sbuffare di Greg non lo sfiorò neanche.  
   
   
«Mi sembra che tu ti sia ripreso».  
   
«La pozione era troppo poca perché avesse un effetto eccessivamente prolungato».  
   
Si scrutarono per alcuni secondi, avvolti da un silenzio imbarazzato che John si costrinse a rompere.  
   
«Possiamo…», iniziò, indicando con un cenno di capo l’uscita e il giardino.  
   
Sherlock annuì, seguendolo.  
   
Come si aspettava, la zona era completamente vuota: tutti i ragazzi e i professori in quell’istante si trovavano a pranzo, e in tutto il giardino erano solo loro due.  
Camminarono per un po’, questa volta a debita distanza, lo sguardo perso verso la neve intonsa ai loro piedi.  
   
«Perché hai bevuto la pozione?»  
   
«Non so cosa tu voglia dire».  
   
John si bloccò, osservando l’amico con sguardo duro.  
   
«Sappiamo entrambi che l’Amortentia emana un profumo specifico per ogni persona, e sono certo che il tè di Molly Hooper non abbia questa peculiarità».  
   
Sherlock non disse nulla e continuò a camminare, ignorando l’amico. Questo si costrinse a seguirlo, ma non demorse.   
   
«Sei troppo intelligente per non accorgerti di una cosa del genere».  
   
Fu il turno di Sherlock di fermarsi. Scrollò le spalle.  
   
«Semplice ricerca».  
   
«Neanche tu rischieresti di bere una pozione del genere per questioni di “ricerca”. Avresti cercato una cavia e come minimo avresti fatto finta. Dimmi perché lo hai fatto».  
   
   
«Perché ti interessa?»  
   
John sgranò gli occhi incredulo.  
   
«Sherlock, hai cercato di baciarmi e mi stavi per dire che--»  
   
Non continuò. Una nuova coltre di imbarazzo, pesante come neve, andò a calare su di loro.  
Sherlock aveva effettivamente tentato di baciarlo, e John voleva la conferma che si trattasse di un effetto collaterale della pozione. O perlomeno che _non_  lo fosse.  
   
«Cosa vuoi sentirti dire, John? Sai quali sono gli effetti dell’Amortentia: non credo ci sia bisogno che te li spieghi».  
   
«Io non voglio una lezione di pozioni da parte tua. Voglio che tu mi dica perché lo hai fatto e soprattutto se il modo in cui ti sei comportato sarebbe stato lo stesso che avresti avuto se fossi una persona che esprime i propri sentimenti in modo normale».  
   
Il corvonero rimase immobile a fissare il proprio amico, poco distante da lui, che lo fissava con aria corrucciata. Poi, inaspettatamente, si tolse i guanti.  
John sollevò un sopracciglio, confuso, ma rimase immobile, finché Sherlock, come il giorno prima, non fu su di lui.  
Maledisse il fatto che costui fosse così alto e che potesse scrutarlo da quella posizione privilegiata come più lo aggradava, ma il suo pensiero andò scemando quando le mani di lui, questa volta nude, andarono a toccargli il volto.  
Ancora una volta ebbe la sensazione di avere il cuore in fiamme, lanciato in una corsa folle che, pensava, avrebbe potuto farlo svenire.  
   
Ma questa volta Sherlock non disse nulla: attirò John a sé e andò a cercare le sue labbra, delicato e, cosa che lo stupì, tremante.  
Non fu sensuale né particolarmente eccitante, ma infiammò le gote di John e gli fece nuovamente credere di essere sul punto di svenire. Sherlock non sapeva come muoversi e sembrava andare a tentoni, baciando sempre con più forza il suo amico. Fu costui, alla fine, a prendere il controllo.  
Afferrò il bavero del ragazzo e lo portò a sé con vigore, spingendo i propri corpi a stretto contatto.  
Fu un gioco che durò svariati minuti, e li vide cercarsi e cercarsi di nuovo, finché infine, senza fiato e ancora avvinghiati, i due non si guardarono negli occhi, sorridendosi con gioia.  
   
   
\---  
   
Natale arrivò presto e vide i pochi ragazzi rimasti ad Hogwarts alle prese con la gita ad Hogsmade: a coloro che erano rimasti, il 25 venne concesso, dopo il consueto pranzo, di andare a girare per il paese poco lontano.  
Sherlock e John erano rimasti nelle rispettive case e si unirono entrambi alla gita, anche se Sherlock lo fece più come regalo a John che per concessione a se stesso, dal momento che avrebbe preferito rimanere all’interno del castello, lontano da occhi indesiderati.  
   
Vagarono per il paese, concedendosi della burrobirra e parecchi dolci da Mielandia, finché non venne l’ora di tornare al castello.  
Lungo la strada John, lieto per la bella giornata, andò a cercare la mano di Scherlock, intrecciando le sue dita con le proprie, strappandogli un sorriso.  
   
Non che avessero ufficializzato la loro situazione –loro stessi non avevano ancora discusso la questione su  _che cosa_  fossero -, ma appena era possibile John cercava di rubare qualche istante di intimità dall’amico, e anche questo, benché fosse ben più attento nel concedersi a effusioni in pubblico, tentava sempre più spesso di baciare l’amico. Il grifondoro aveva soprattutto notato quanto lo divertisse rischiare di essere sorpresi da altri compagni, e ciò aveva causato loro qualche problema nelle ultime settimane.  
   
   
Una volta giunti al castello, John fece per congedarsi dall’amico: si sarebbero rivisti a cena – sempre che avesse avuto ancora la forza di mangiare -, e stava già per dirigersi verso le scale quando l’amico lo convinse a seguirlo.  
   
«Sei di nuovo sotto Amortentia?»  
   
«Non essere sciocco», sbottò Sherlock. John sospirò: sapeva quanto il castello a Natale fosse soggetto alle costanti ricerche dell’amico. Passaggi segreti, stanze particolari, oggetti proibiti: questo ed altro Sherlock e John avevano trovato durante le passate festività all’interno di Hogwarts, e sembrava che anche quell’anno non sarebbe stato da meno.  
   
Quando arrivarono al settimo piano, di fronte all’arazzo di Barnaba il Babbeo, John rimase interdetto. Lì non c’era nulla, se non un corridoio vuoto e le solite opere d’arte.  
Pronto a chiedere spiegazioni, John rimase interdetto quando Sherlock prese a camminare avanti e indietro davanti a lui, lo sguardo concentrato di chi non ammette interruzioni.  
Solo quando finalmente questo si fermò fece per domandare cosa gli fosse preso, si rese conto che dove prima non vi era che dura pietra, era apparsa una porta.  
   
Sbigottito, senza dir nulla, seguì l’amico al suo interno.  
Davanti a sé trovò una stanza non eccessivamente ampia, scaldata da un camino scoppiettante e da poche altre candele; per terra vi era un trionfo di tappeti ed enormi cuscini, mentre, vicino al fuoco, vi era un ampio divano con zampe leonine, di un tessuto rosso scarlatto, reso ancora più infuocato dalle fiamme che ondeggiavano nel camino, oltre a due poltrone, l’una posta davanti all’altra.  
   
«Co—cos’è questo posto?»  
   
«La stanza delle necessità».  
   
John sbatté le palpebre con aria confusa, finché Sherlock, con tono professorale, non gli spiegò a cosa servisse e come funzionasse quel luogo.  
   
Si andò ad accomodare su una delle due poltrone e, con sua sorpresa, vide Sherlock estrarre una bottiglia di whisky incendiario.  
   
«Sembra che tu abbia progettato tutto nel migliore dei modi», concluse John. «Da quanto tempo preparavi questa cosa?»  
   
«Conosco la stanza dal secondo anno, ma me ne sono servito solo due o tre volte per svariati motivi. Questa è la prima volta che la utilizzo per qualcosa di piacevole».  
   
Il grifondoro si sentì arrossire, e ringraziò le luci ed ombre del fuoco, che riuscirono a nascondere il colorito del suo volto.  
Lasciò che Sherlock lo servisse e si stupì del fatto che, nella stanza, ci fosse qualunque cosa di cui essi avessero bisogno.  
Benché sapesse di trovarsi nel castello, mai, in tutti quegli anni, a John era sembrato di essere così lontano da Hogwarts, dai banchi e dai professori. Brindando insieme al proprio amico, che si era seduto sulla poltrona di fronte alla sua, si ritrovò a constatare quanto costui fosse  _bello_. Forse era la luce particolare della stanza, che rendeva i suoi riccioli come lingue di fuoco, forse l’alcolico, forse l’atmosfera calda e rilassante che permeava quel luogo.  
Sherlock Holmes era estremamente bello, e il suo unico desiderio in quell’istante sarebbe stato quello di toccarlo, sentire il suo corpo caldo e baciare quelle labbra sfacciate.  
   
Forse quella stanza leggeva nel pensiero, forse non si era accorto prima della presenza dell’oggetto, ma gli cadde l’occhio su un vecchio grammofono, accanto al quale pendeva una pila di dischi pericolosamente abbondante. Finito il whisky, John si alzò e si diresse verso il grammofono, scegliendo il primo disco della pila.  
Risuonò una musica nota, lenta ma allegra, che più volta aveva sentito ad Hogwarts durante le feste.  
Si voltò verso Sherlock e lo colse a roteare gli occhi.  
   
«Quando ho immaginato la stanza quello sono certo che non ci fosse».  
   
«Ma adesso è qui: non vedo perché non sfruttarlo».  
   
Gli porse la mano ma il ragazzo non sembrò intenzionato a prenderla.  
   
«Lo considererò come regalo di Natale».  
   
Senza celare uno sbuffò, Sherlock dapprima guardò John alla ricerca di un appiglio, dopodiché, sconfitto, afferrò la sua mano e si lasciò trascinare al centro della stanza.  
   
Il grifondoro andò a posare una mano sul fianco di Sherlock, mentre quella libera andò ad intrecciarsi con quella di lui.  
   
«Non capisco perché debba essere tu a condurre».  
   
«Ti h invitato io a ballare».  
   
«Potrei benissimo essere più bravo di te».  
   
«Ne dubito. L’unica volta in cui ti ho visto ballare è stato quando Moriarty ti ha lanciato una fattura e ti sei gettato in un imbarazzante foxtrot».  
   
   
Sherlock a quelle parole si irrigidì e John non poté trattenere una risata, finché anche l’amico, rilassatosi, non ribatté.  
   
«La mia vendetta non fu abbastanza dura».  
   
«Il suo materiale scolastico prese fuoco per due settimane di seguito. Non poteva impugnare una penna senza finire in infermeria».  
   
«Appunto: due settimane furono troppo poche».  
   
John rise di nuovo e, con sorpresa di Sherlock, strinse maggiormente il ragazzo a sé.  
   
Rimasero in silenzio per lungo tempo, godendosi quel lento e sorridendo l’uno all’altro non appena i loro sguardi si incontravano.  
   
Improvvisamente John alzò lo sguardo, lasciando che Sherlock lo seguisse.  
Sopra di loro, accompagnato da un fiocco rosso, vi era un rametto di agrifoglio, come tanti ve ne erano in giro per il castello.  
   
«Sono quasi certo che anche quello non fosse nel mio immaginario, così come il grammofono».  
   
«Allora dobbiamo ringraziare che fosse nel mio», disse John, sorridendo al compagno.  
   
Avvolgendo le braccia intorno al collo di Sherlock, John lo portò a sé, cercando le sue labbra con passione e stringendolo per non lasciarlo andare.  
Sherlock non riuscì a reprimere un sorriso mentre si godeva quel tocco vigoroso, e capì che la stessa cosa stava accadendo al suo amico. Lo cinse fra le sue braccia, continuando oscillare, completamente fuori tempo rispetto alla canzone, giocando con morsi giocosi, lingua e risate sommesse.  
Continuarono finché la puntina del giradischi non andò fuori posto, e ciò che rimase fu il suono sibilante del disco che continuava a girare a vuoto; non se ne accorsero e andarono oltre, le mani a cercare un contatto con qualunque parte del corpo dell’altro.  
John spinse lentamente l’amico verso il divano, lasciando che vi cadesse sopra, e lo seguì, mettendovisi accanto e continuando a baciarlo con passione, le mani affondate nei capelli corvini.  
   
«John», mormorò Sherlock, le labbra sanguigne a causa delle continue attenzioni di John.  
Questo si staccò e cercò gli occhi dell’amico con aria preoccupata, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Ciò che incontrò invece fu il sorriso radioso dell’amico, che gli posò una mano sul volto e lo portò a sé, lasciando andare ad appoggiare la sua fronte su quella di lui.  
   
«Buon natale».  
   
John sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, il cuore colmo di gioia e tranquillità. Lasciò che la sua mano raggiungesse quella dell’amico sulla propria guancia, intrecciando le dita con quelle di lui.  
   
«Buon natale, Sherlock».  
   
 


End file.
